


A Rare Occurrence

by adeclanfan



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intoxication, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adeclanfan/pseuds/adeclanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Office Christmas parties often end with too much drinking and flirting. The Sanctuary network is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you intoxicated?" The question was asked in a hushed tone, Declan's breath hot against the shell of her ear as they danced, or it was more like holding each other tightly and swaying to the slow, soothing beat of the music. 

It was late, almost time for the two am feedings and the Christmas revelers were beginning to yawn and pair off and disappear from the ballroom. 

The music continued, so they danced, and when Helen Magnus asks you to dance, you better bloody well dance with the woman. Declan learned the lesson at his first Sanctuary Christmas party quickly enough. 

If you dodge her, it's like a red flag to a bloody bull and you'll never hear the end of it. Four tossers who witnessed the incident sent him satin ballet slippers, and James offered to pay for dancing lessons before the next year's party. 

"It's a rare occurrence."

Magnus was right. In all the years he'd working in the network at various positions, he's never seen her get drunk. He knew she drank wine and sherry, and even a beer if it was hot outside and the water in the area was of questionable purity. 

For some odd reason, Declan had the impression she couldn't get drunk, like alcoholic beverages didn't work on her the way they did on other people. 

How did he know she was, at least, tipsy right now? His first clue was just after he took her into his arms, when she rested her head on his shoulder and her icy nose pressed the very sensitive skin below his ear. He'd stiffened at the shock of cold and the sheer playfulness of such a move. 

Their relationship had always been on a strictly professional level, but it was not something they ever discussed or planned. Each just steered their interactions to keep touching to a minimum and personal space to a maximum. People who killed other people as a part of their living tended to be less touchy feely than normal people. They just liked an extra buffer zone. 

Declan had once explained it to Will as always giving yourself enough space to draw your weapon, even when you were among friends and not carrying a weapon. 

Will had been in enough scrapes, now, so he understood. He often asked Declan things he wasn't sure how to approach with Magnus. Men think differently than women. Magnus was a very intelligent, worldly woman, but she was still female, and puzzling at times. 

Like right now. Apparently, her nose was warm enough, because now there were cool lips pressed just above the collar of his jumper. "Uhm, Magnus, not to complain or put a damper, but do I need to have the mulled wine checked for red list substances?"

The arms around his neck tightened and she lifted her face to meet his eyes, with her heels they were nose to nose, and chest to chest, and hips to hips. 

Declan winced, because he liked the way it felt to hold her a little too much. 

Magnus grinned at him and her eyes were dark with mischief, "am I being too forward, Declan?"

Declan opened his mouth, then couldn't decided what the hell to say, so he quickly closed it again with a sigh. Women were one mystery he just accepted that he would never hope to solve.

Her lips brushed his ear, "there is nothing wrong with the wine. In fact, it was delicious, excellent. Hence my intoxication. I apologize if I've become a bit... too relaxed. Take it as a compliment, Declan. I trust you."

"Your nose is cold."

"Your neck is very warm. And you smell good enough to eat."

Declan considered that, "you don't eat people do you?" The question was only half joking, Magnus was Magnus and you never knew. 

She chuckled, "I could answer that in different ways, most would be considered even more forward than nuzzling your neck and breathing in your ear."

Declan stiffened, "so you ARE trying to seduce me?!"

"Of course. It's about time, don't you agree?"

He goggled at her, completely dumbstruck. Helen Magnus was intoxicated and seducing him, in the middle of a Christmas party, in his Sanctuary. Warning bells were clanging in his brain, but she silenced them with a kiss. 

Soft and first, her lips were silky and still a bit cool, then she gripped the back of his head and lined their mouths up for deeper, prolonged attack. 

Everything in the world pared down to just those lips, and when she released her grip on him and pulled back, they were both panting lightly. His eyes immediately started to scan for who might have been watching them, but to his complete shock, and relief, they were the last two people in the cavernous ballroom. 

"What'd you go and kiss me like that for, Magnus?" 

Magnus pointed at the ceiling above their heads, "Mistletoe. I had it put there three hours ago, and it seems to have done the trick. Everyone is tucked up snug in their beds, or someone's bed, at least. And all is quiet. Do you hear that? That is quiet. Utter blissfully peaceful silence." She closed her eyes and Declan seized the moment to kiss her, again. She melted into him as easily as she had during the dancing.

"Do you mind if I take the sofa in your study? I believe my guest room has been taken over by randy revelers."

"It has?" How had that happened? Who would do that? 

"I don't mind taking the sofa, it's not the first time, by any means."

Declan nodded, "of course. You know the lock code, but I'll take the sofa, you take my bed. I'll just wake you when I come in from the 2am feedings."

"Check your watch."

Declan glanced at it. It was 3:14am. He frowned because that couldn't be right. "I missed the feedings?!" Just how long had they been dancing? 

"Not to worry, everyone has been fed. It's time for the last two stragglers to be abed."

Declan didn't think either of them would be taking the couch. 

 

(I could possibly continue this. Maybe. ;-D )


	2. Going Down In Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for graphic sex.   
> \----------------------

Declan paused outside the bathroom door to take in the picture Helen Magnus made, nude and sprawled across the dark blue sheets of his bed. Her dark hair spread over the pillow, fanning out from the face that haunted his most erotic dreams. 

There was enough alcohol in Declan's system to override his normal sense of self-preservation when it came to sleeping with a co-worker, especially one like Magnus with a reputation for being a man eater, but not nearly enough intoxication to make him skip the trip into the bathroom for the condoms. 

Let Magnus have her wicked way with him tonight. 

For someone who was over two hundred and seventy years old, she looked damn good from where he was standing. The pure vampire blood she ingested with James in her youth held the aging of her face and body to a crawl; while working out and living a very active lifestyle kept all the muscle under her curves well toned. 

His cock was rock hard from the promise of her in his arms; it was a relief to remove it from the confines of the too tight trousers. Declan's jumper and shirt followed, then he rolled the condom over his leaking penis. 

Magnus met his eyes and crooked a finger at him, classic come hither style, and his body was drawn forward as if an invisible cord connected them until he was crawling onto the bed. He didn't bother to wait for an invitation to touch her, she'd made her intentions clear on the dance floor. Permission was already granted.

To his surprise, Magnus let him take the lead; she was content to let Declan explore and touch and taste her. He was immediately drawn to her breasts, who could resist cupping them and planting little kisses on the pink nipples until the hardened to stiff peaks? Suckling the beautiful mounds made Magnus sigh and arch under him. Causing her pleasure made him feel like he had power over her, if only for this moment. 

The flavor of wine punch lingered on her tongue, and the warm, salty folds of her sex were like heaven. His chin and cheeks were soon wet with her excitement. Flicks of his tongue on her clit, and gentle sucking, made her shudder. His tongue was darting inside her when she climaxed the first time. Her hips bucked wildly and it was an effort to hold her still so he could drink her in. Juices flowed freely and his cock twitched, impatient to be inside her. 

A tug on his arm brought him up her body to look into her face as he entered her, those blue eyes widened just a bit in surprise as he stretched her. 

Declan had to close his eyes and count to five before he could move inside her tight sheath, or risk coming right then and there and embarrassing himself. 

The sparkle of humor in her eyes now said she was was reading his thoughts and found his predicament amusing. 

"Damn it," he gasped. "You're so bloody tight. Feels like a vice."

"Not a vice I practice very often, I admit." 

Declan snorted at her joke. "Give me a minute, Guv, I'm only a poor human."

"I'm very aware. Take all the time you need, I prefer poor humans." She clenched him with her internal muscles and Declan groaned. Her smile said she knew what she was doing to him and was enjoying the hell out of it. 

"We don't have enough condoms to waste one this soon," Declan pleaded. 

Magnus smirked, "pity."

Declan pulled most of the way out, leaving only the tip inside her, and pressed his way back in, eyes rolling back in his head and breath coming in a hiss. "And people say I need to get laid more..."

"Are you volunteering for the job?"

Declan repeated the motion with his hips, pumping in and out, and after a few more tenuous attempts, was able to find a steady rhythm. "God, Magnus, I can't..." He pulled out desperately trying not to come. 

Magnus seized her chance to get control and rolled him over, climbing on top to ride him. "I like being on top," she admitted. 

"Doesn't surprise me." Her breasts bounced with her movements and she was so wet around him that he could feel it on his balls. "You're a bit of a control freak."

Magnus laughed and it made her muscles spasm around his cock. "You had your turn..."

"That I did." His hand slipped between them and his thumb circled her clitoris lightly. "I'm not completely brow beaten, though." He proved it by bringing Magnus first. 

Hot. Frantic. Passionate. Magnus' moans were sure to be heard from outside his suite, so he hoped everyone was still in their beds, or they might think he was killing her. 

His own orgasm was a bit like being struck by lightning. The woman was heaven and hell, and he was on fire.He could swear their bodies sizzled from the heat they were generating. He felt it from the top of his head down to his curled toes. 

"Bugger," he hissed as Magnus slid off of him. He found he was desperate to pull her into his arms and kiss her some more. 

The condom was discarded and they lay with their limbs tangled in the sheets and each other, kissing and petting like teenagers, drunk in the afterglow. He smiled. "Two to one. I've got you beat, guv."

"Oh, we're not anywhere close to being finished. And when I'm finished with you,   
you won't have the energy to be smug."

"I'm back on top for next round, so best brace yourself for a pounding."

Magnus nipped his lower lip, "challenge accepted."

No one in the London Sanctuary saw either of them until dinner, and they both looked exhausted, but pleased with themselves. 

Declan had a feeling, when their eyes met across the dinner table, that Magnus wasn't going to let him off the hook with a one night stand. 

The corner of her mouth quirked and she raised an eyebrow at him when he realized he was staring at her. 

The woman was a menace; his halfway to hard cock agreed. "How's your head," he asked, genuinely concerned. 

Magnus grinned. "Better than the rest of me."

"I could use a nap," Declan admitted. "Are you headed back to Old City tonight?"

Magnus tapped an elegantly polished nail to her lips. "I think I'll stay over another night."

"God help me," Declan winced. 

They both laughed, and left everyone at their table wondering what inside joke they missed.


End file.
